Green eyes
by Ringitup
Summary: a sad little oneshot about the lose of ones soul mate and the creation of life


**A/N Soooo, I was watching this really sad movie and I was struck with this urge to write an E/B version of it. It's really sad but I still think it's on of the best one shots I've written. Anyways. Hope all of you like it!**

**P.S. I don't own anything besides the ideas inside my head and a really big collection of Vampire romance books. **

I held my big brother's hand as if he was preventing me from falling off the Brooklyn Bridge, like my life depended on it. Which it basically did, I was watching my husband, my one and only, the only man I ever loved, being lowered into the ground. My heart was in pieces, all I could feel was pain. The only thing that kept me going was the hands I was holding on each side and the slight kick that was coming from inside my stomach.

The tears that had been cascading down my face ever since I heard the words were now stopped. Not because I felt any less pain, if anything I felt more. But there were no tears let in me. My tear ducts were dry, and no matter what they wouldn't restart.

I felt Emmett stiffen beside me, causing me to look up to see a blond woman take a step out of her little red sports car and stare a my brother beside me.

"Go…" I pushed him forward. When he turned around to look at me curiously, I gave him a small smile and leaned in towards Alice, who was standing on my other side.

I felt her wrap her little arms around my waist and nod. It took another push for him to finally let go of my hand and kiss my check, finally making his way towards his girlfriend.

My eyes returned to the casket as Alice pulled me a little tighter to her. "It's okay Bella." She whispered, then lightly pushed me toward the casket. I felt my heart clench as I trailed my fingers over the smooth wood. I traced a small heart, then gently placed the long stemmed rose down, backing my self into Alice's arms.

I felt the baby kick then, placing my hands over my stomach protectively. That's when the pain, I gasped loudly, causing everyone to look in my direction.

"Bella?" Alice screeched, when my knees buckled underneath me, pulling towards the ground.

"The baby?" I managed to get out between gasps of pain.

"Daddy! Come quick!" She yelled at Carlisle, bending down beside me, holding my hand tightly.

"Emmett." I mumbled as my vision got blurry. Carlisle began to poke and prod me, checking my vitals, and instructing orders.

"Emmett!" Alice screeched. "Please be okay Bella. I can't lose you to." She whispered.

"This isn't just premature labor." Were the last words I heard before everything went black.

--

**Twenty Two hours later**

I starred at the giant green eyes in front of me. They were exactly the same as his, they same color, shape, and beauty. It was as if he was staring at me, giving me the peace I so desperately needed.

I ran my hand though his hair, earning me a toothless smile that look so much like his father's that it brought tears to my eyes.

"There's my knew favorite couple." Emmett boomed, walking though my doorway. Rose following hesitantly. "See there Rosie! He likes me already!" He smiled hugely when my little green eyed boy wrapped his tiny hand around my brother's finger.

"He's beautiful." She smiled at me softly, unsure of what to do.

"Yep! Just like his uncle!" Emmett said proudly.

"What's his name?" Rose asked, coming to stand by my bed and look over Em's shoulder. She saw the hurt look on my face and immediately backtracked. "I'm sorry – I – um –" She stuttered.

"No… it's okay" I interrupted her, taking a deep breath. "Edward and I hadn't really decided on the name yet. But we were thinking Charles as a middle name."

I heard Em's breath catch before a huge smile overtook his face. "After dad?"

I silently nodded. "But we didn't really want that as a first name."

"What about Edward?" Rose spoke softly. "Edward Charles Cullen?"

I let it sink in for a moment before I smiled at her. "That perfect."

"We have another little Eddie?" Em boomed.

"Em…" I groaned.

"What?" he asked innocently.


End file.
